Canta Per Me
by Asuka Sange
Summary: Harry is really famous, and everyone likes him, but everyone is afraid of dancing with him... except his archrival


Canta Per Me

AKA. The Fairy Tale

By Evan Malfoy

Harry watched the other students dancing happily in the Great Hall. The ceiling was deep blue, like the night's sky as the sunsets. There were no clouds and the stars shone brightly above the students. It was the Leaving Ball that all the seventh year students attended before leaving school for the last time.

Harry had no one to dance with though, as know what had the courage to ask him to attend with him or her. Harry was handsome, reasonably intelligent, brave, and extremely kind. He was standing away from everyone in the shadows, listening to the music alone. Though The-Boy-Who-Lived was famous and all the girls liked him, they were too afraid to ask him for a dance, not that he wanted to dance with them either.

His 'fans' annoyed him greatly, their eyes linger on his body, but that was all they wanted, his riches and his fame. This of course caused the green-eyed boy much pain. Sure everyone worshipped him, but only because of his past and only because he defeated Voldemort last year. He was terribly lonely, and he felt he would never find anyone. Devoid of family he felt no love, even the supposed love from his friends.

An Italian, opera-like techno song started playing, and he froze. It was a slightly haunting tune, and you could feel the longing and loneliness in the woman's voice that sung in her low alto voice. He wished he could dance to the song, his feet itching to move across the stone floor. Most of the dancers all fled the dance floor, complaining about the weird music.

Harry scanned the crowd; he took a double take as he saw a figure in the corner, dancing alone. Harry had never seen anyone dance so well, the person's body gently rocked with music. The person slender hips moving slowly and the long arms raised above their head. The pale arms flowed into artistic hands, the slender fingers barely touching. The figure stopped dancing as the people returned to the sidelines, and turned. The Gryffindor gasped as the figure was revealed to be Draco Malfoy, his bitter rival.

He looked at the cold, apathetic face with stunning grey eyes surrounded by thick blond lashes that glittered under the light of the stars. The Slytherin's silver hair shone in the fake moonlight, looking silky. He swallowed, feeling his mouth going dry at the sight. He felt his feet move across the floor towards Malfoy. He walked over to the other boy and, distracted by his cold beauty, did not hear the whispers of wonder behind him.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow slightly, looking incredulous and said in his cool voice, "What do you want, Potter?"

Harry swallowed again, looking into the beautiful cloudy eyes. He throat constricted and he could not find his voice. He knew that he was being stupid and risky but he was enraptured with Malfoy, he did not really care what the other students thought about him anymore. He stuck out his arm slowly, his heart racing in time with the music He reached forward, taking the blond's small hand in his own, pulling the boy towards himself.

Malfoy's eyes widened a bit as he found himself pressed flush against a strong chest. He felt two thick arms wrap around his waist and his face heated up. Draco had a slender build and he wasn't very tall, so when he was in Harry's arms he felt fragile and small. He wasn't used to feeling warmth as a sense of protection washed over his body.

"Dance with me please." Harry said in a soft voice.

Harry felt more than heard the smaller boy's response as Draco nodded against his chest. Harry's heart was pounding in Draco's ear as they began to dance to the song. He felt every part of the Slytherin's body, as he closed his eyes. He felt Malfoy's slender arms go around his neck and he opened his eyes staring down at the younger boy.

Malfoy's eyes were unclouded as he looked into Harry's green eyes. Harry saw his own loneliness in them, his own pain. The brunet's eyes widen as the lips of the blond curved upwards, a gently smile gracing Draco's face. Malfoy lay down his head on Harry's shoulder, knowing that he was probably blushing bright pink, and buried his face against Harry's neck. Harry lay his head atop Malfoy's head, feeling the smaller boy's soft hair beneath his cheek as they danced slowly across the almost vacant floor of the Great Hall.

The song slowly faded into another and the other students started to dance again, stealing glances at the odd couple. Calming down from that dance, Harry led Draco outside, and they walked in silence. They held hands as they moved to sit down on one of the stone benches by the lake. Harry sat down first, and pulled the pale boy down on his lap.

Malfoy rested his head against Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling peace for the one of the first times in his life. Harry felt wonderful sitting there holding Draco in his arms. He somehow felt comforted by having the small weight on his lap, knowing that Draco didn't think of him as a hero.

Harry reached down and cupped Draco's soft cheek, bringing his face up slowly. Grey eyes fluttered up to meet green as pink stained the blond's cheeks. Harry gently brought his lips down against Draco's in a tender kiss. Their lips moved slowly together, their tongues meeting in a languid, passionate kiss. Draco broke the kiss moving up to pour soft kisses over Harry's cheek and his temples, caressing the skin with his petal soft lips.

Harry finally in his heart felt truly loved in that moment and he wept silently, letting Draco kiss away his own tears. Draco smiled down at Harry, wiping away the rest of the salty tears to look down at the boy. The slim hands cupped both of Harry's cheeks, looking down at the brunet with soft, gentle eyes. They sat there till morning, sometimes quiet; sometimes talking about random things that popped into their minds.

Even though one might say they fell in love that very night, dancing under enchanted stars, it took time for them to finally truly be in love. They continued to love eachother in their quiet, unassuming way, as they grew up. Nor did their love fail over time, it only grew even stronger, the heartache and tears of the past year giving way to hope and cherished moments in the next. And so, they lived, maybe not always happily or perfectly, forever after.

Fin.

A/N In the ninth paragraph, I wrote, 'He felt Malfoy's slender arms go around his neck and he opened his eyes staring down at the younger boy.' I am saying that Draco is younger, even though I am not quite sure who is older I'm just going with theory that Draco is born in the spring, like April or some month around that one.

Also, I have had many people ask if the song talked about in this story is real. Well, I'm happy to say it is! Its title is 'Canta Per Me.' Yes, I named this fic after it, and it's performed by Yuki Kajiura. It's a gorgeous song, just like all her other songs, and I recommend you buy her CD. You can get it at Barnes and Noble. The title of the CD is 'Fiction' and it is very good.

One last note, this is the revived version. I redid this 'cuz I was bored that night and I thought this fic could use a good facelift.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic. Please review with comments, criticism, and questions. Thanks, Evan.


End file.
